Trouble Found Me Again
by TwinOfThePen
Summary: Short One-shot of an Elven mage and Anders. She tells the story of their bittersweet reunion. Surana Anders.
1. Finally

"See, I _knew_ you couldn't resist me" Right there in front of the other Warden's, I sent Anders to the ground. Like slow motion, his body plopped on the dirt, knocking him out cold.

His nose bled, and his mouth was oozing bloody drool. The expression was priceless in my opinion, but as the Commander of the Grey's, I couldn't show my joy, it was bad enough to take out a fellow Grey.

Lets Recap to get you all up to date: I am Freyja. That is pronounced FRAY-AH. I've had the life sucked out of me trying to teach those old fossils in the circle the proper way to say it. And never! Ever! Did they get close, EVER! Its not exactly old Antivan, or the markings on ancient scrolls. Mind you, there are way more complicated spells in our teachings than my name could ever be. When I survived the Harrowing, they still referred to me as Fay even Jan. How hard can could it be to say FRAY-AH- Pardon, story for another time.

The day I was shipped to the circle I was only 10. They [the fossils] took me away from the Alienage where it was no goodbyes, see you later's, just RIGHT OFF to the circle. In a nutshell, I was magically whipped into shape there. Disciplined and well educated, they made me the mage I am today! As for Anders: It was around the time of my 16th birthday, a young mage caught more attention with his behavior. Remembering this is quite easy considering he was a like a wild boar running into sheep. He did nothing but kick, complain and WHINE. At 16, the peak of my adolescent behavior and I saw this man as a child. The Templars were having a wonderful time with this mage. His attitude made it possible for the fossil folk to learn his name right off the bat I bet! Anders. Anders the talented but problematic mage. How he was always under my nose, and yet I never noticed him [me or anyone else], till he started acting up.

When Anders wasn't making a break for the door- well window. He was flirting with the younger generation of mages or showing off. Between those things? Anders was an all around ass. Being the quiet one, which I always was, his mission was to "crack my shell." Hurray, said in the most flat, unenthusiastic way of course. No matter how much I resisted Anders was on me like a dwarf to ale. Never at the greatest of times either. For a while I was afraid my studies would slip with his constant presence. Though, I will admit openly, he did help me figure out the proper way to work with fire. You can say I "owe" him, but the _ways_ Anders spoke of paying him back, weren't exactly my cup of tea. Actually, I wouldn't give him the satisfaction, even **if** I knew for sure my Harrowing would kill me, and I was the Circle's only residence whore. Just an FYI: The Circle does not house whores... Well not professional at least.

As much to my dismay, it was nice to have him around after a while. [Admit that? Never]. Anders taught me quite a lot, and when I needed, he was _sometimes _around. I guess you can say Anders was a good friend. One of those friends who tried to reach in my robes, try ever so hard to seduce me around corners, and **CAN'T** forget, the occasional bottom pat. The problem was not his looks or his sense of humor. **Not. at. all.** He has the looks of a king and a sense a humor one can never tire from. Definitely not the issue. So what was you wonder? Everywhere I turned, he was on another Magi tramp. Not to say that as if I were jealous. **In no way did I feel the green monster on my back**. ever... You can't trust a man who turns around spouting the same sonnets to one, as he recited to you earlier. And one other thing: The man was _enthralled_ with the tower's mouser. I did not mistake my words, he was completely in love with a cat. A. Cat. ...a kitty cat. Little critter that goes _meow meow, I pissed on your scrolls, cheers._

Things didn't end well. I was recruited to the Grey Wardens after he escaped for the fourth time. Last encounter, we had a quarrel. Something so silly, when I think back on it, I can kick myself.

"_You are a whore Anders!_" Was the last he heard from me.

And

"_Better than a frigid bitch!_" Was the last I heard from him.

Like I stated before: Didn't end well. Maybe "Didn't end well" is an understatement. He did call me a frigid bitch, and I called him a whore... Do you even call men whores? Does that work? Or do you call them assholes? Or bastards? ...Something to ask Oghren later...

Three years past, three whole years. Three years of wild and out of control events that lead to my life today. Wild and out of control with out Anders in it. First, I saved the land and became **The Hero Of Fereldon!** _Wonderful_ title. Children looked up to me, men and woman alike envy me. I walk in the city, they stop and stare... I've never had **so many** free alcoholic beverages in my whole life! ...AND so it made my head a _little_ big! Can you blame me? Life was great! Though, in all my success the question still remained: _What became of Anders?_ What did happen to that fellow mage of mine? Well, if you ask me I'd say _dead_, on the run, or maybe _DEAD_. Perhaps Tranquil. Though for such, I don't think they'd catch him alive, so **DEAD**? Some nights, [all] it did cross my mind where he was, what he was doing. _Sometimes_ this occurred [always]. Not always [every night]. It wasn't as if I was in love with Anders. [Strong maybe, not _was_ or even _is_]. The real poke to the side was the way we left off. Then again, as stupid as it was I _STILL_ GET MAD THINKING OF WHAT **HE** SAID!

After one night I shared with the Antivan elf named Zevran, the only image in my head was Anders. Terrible I know, especially in the arms of another man, but Zev had me open up about the subject. Naked, covered by sweat and still my traveling companion was comfortable with talking about my _What If_. It all came out in a large sigh of regret. I admit it now, I had a thing for Anders. But my feelings were soured after that night. Not even Wynne could recall his current whereabouts, which meant, he was crafty.** SO!** _Long_ story short: You can imagine how surprised I was to see Anders himself, standing around charred Darkspawn and Templars. He matured a bit, donning a 5 o'clock shadow and wearing his hair longer, it was him all right. I can tell by the immediate explanation:

"I _uh_, didn't do it"

At first it took him a while to remember who I was. Then I was shy, very modest with my choice of clothing. My hair was always up in a bun or braided like some librarian... _Wait, I did tend to books_... **NOT** THE POINT. These days my hair falls all the way down, free to flow in the wind, drape with beauty, get caught in doors [yes, happened twice]. And I show _more_ skin than a common whore... Well, compared to my old wardrobe, I really do. _Plus,_ everyone referred to me as "Commander," not Freyja. It wasn't till after taking Vigil's Keep back from the sudden Darkspawn invasion, did I catch his curious eye staring at me. It was then with bad timing the King and his men arrived. King Alistair greeted me as Commander Freyja. _THIS_ was the brain sparking moment. Out the corner of my eye, I could make out his wide doe eyes and slightly dropped jaw. _Good... Good..._

_And_ **that** my friends, is how we got to this moment in time, **TODAY,** where I punched Anders lights out. Only after I, myself, recruited him by _The_ _Right of Conscription_. It was really that, or feed him to the hungry, hungry Templars. **And did they want blood!** But lets face it, even my grudges don't go _that_ deep. Few minutes later, my heart fluttered to see him again. Honestly it did. I _kid you not_. A shame the feeling didn't stick around long. Quickly diminishing itself. after he patted _my_ ass and said **quote:** **"**_See_, I _knew_ you couldn't **resist** me.**"** It was wonderful to get that damn pique out of the way. _I confess_, it pulled my heartstrings **just** _a tad_, seeing him bleed. Just a _tiny_, _itty bitty_ **tad** bit.

That night, Anders laid unconscious in his new quarters. No, he wasn't still out from my punch. The man survived the Ritual and was knocked back on his ass only an hour after recovering... I would hate to feel his headache when he woke up. Without the others seeing, I slipped into his room. In my arms, a small orange Tabby who was wondering the grounds all alone. Just a little guy by himself, he needed someone. AND OKAY, _you could say,_ my guilt blossomed through out the night. _You_ can say, not _me_... _you_. Nope, no guilt here. Just a kitty who wants some love. talking about the small critter of course. Not me... Anyway: Locking the door behind me, I allowed the kitten to walk where it pleased on Anders' bed. The little guy toddled around, up to his sleeping form. I tried to stifle my giggling, but kit cat was already waking him by brushing his little body into Anders' face. That nice stubble probably feels good on his itchy areas. What came out of Anders' sleeping mouth was not too shocking. Something about an Elle tickling him.

"What? Where am I?" He said fluttering his eyes. "What is-? _Who_ is this?"

The kitten was becoming_ very_ fond of the stubble on Anders' chin.

"_Well well well_, Who are you?" He asked sitting up, cradling the cat in his arms.

"Its the least I could do after punching you..." I said stepping slowly towards his bed. "in front of all those men... well everyone actually saw."

I was never partial to the word "sorry" when it came to this man. I tend to work around it. Especially now, being a Commander.

Anders was quiet petting the Tabby. His expression was a bit off, yet then again: He went through hell today. "...I am gonna call him, Ser Pounce-A-lot."

Just a small grin appeared while he watched Pounce walk aimlessly around the bed. It was awkwardly silent as I sat at the foot of his bed. What was there to say? _Sorry I called you a whore_? Our fight was so long ago, he probably wouldn't remember what I was speaking of anyway.

"Forgive me for calling you a bitch." Well I'd be a nug's aunt.

"Frigid bitch actually." I muttered, staring vacantly into air. Redirecting my eyes to his, my heart kicked into gear. "All the same, I was out of line myself"

"You weren't exactly wrong. I was a bit cavalier as they say." He said laying himself closer to where I sat.

I snorted, "Just a bit?"

Just like old times. He was right, I couldn't resist. In those days he'd sneak into my chambers to read or just talk. Which ever we did, Anders would allow me to rest my head on his chest. I craved those feelings again, so I rested my head against his stomach. We enclosed Pounce between us, while we made small conversation. Don't want an innocent kitten falling down now do we?

"Freyja?" Anders placed a hand over my head, brushing the hairs away to see me.

Tilting my head back, I glossed my eyes with innocents staring at his, "Annie?" I smirked playing with Pounce.

"Oh you're **not** going to do that an hour into our reunion?" He threatened, pulling a stand of hair.

Pushing me away instead, I rolled right off the bed, giggling. "There you go, _you_ ruined it."

"My apologies" I begged though chuckles, "what were you gonna say?" Smiling like a fool, it took everything in me to keep control of my outburst of laughs.

Anders only smiled, looking down at me on the floor; Freezing my legs off on the cold slabs of stone. Pretty far from a Grey Warden Commander at the moment, clearly. "I was just gonna say, its like we were never separated."

"Which reminds me!" My brain perked, "Did that Templar say seven escapes? You were either getting good or sloppy"

A glare is all I saw before he jumped down to give me another playful push.

"Yes, and now I am free!" He exclaimed. "Thanks to you."

Nervously, Anders rubbed the back of his head, all the way around to his jaw, feeling the short hairs poke his hand. Directly in front of me, and still refused to make eye contact.

I had to turn away myself. Away from him, even if the mage wasn't directly looking at me. In my chest a rush built up caught itself on that blasted muscle. Adrenaline fueled my my actions I swear. And without a second thought, or even a first! I twisted around, throwing my arms around his neck, closed my eyes with my aim set. My lips for his! A great spontaneous maneuver. Truly what was needed! A kiss to spark old feelings and ignite some new ones. Yes, Perfect! But it was a shame our skulls collided instead. Actually, my flying face, hit his unsuspecting skull and it made a rather loud hollow noise. Most likely his empty skull har har.

"How romantic" He laughed holding red spot on his forehead.

I held my whole head hiding my embarrassment behind the pain. I was lost of words the humiliation was too much. The only feeling left was the sudden urge to make a break for the door, and a hot hot glow over my entire face.

"...Not that it wasn't welcomed. But just a few hours ago, you maimed me. Just a jumble of mixed signals we have."

_Say something Freyja. Open your mouth and speak Freyja._

Outside my cocoon I felt him lean near me, "Freyja? You alright? Need some help? ...Or happy in that little ball?"

In the corner of my eye, he even went as far as turning the poor kitten into a puppet, "Fray, Its okay. Anders forgives you.." He made the cat speak.

He placed a hand on my back. I resisted any reaction, and now the pain started to brew in _MY_ empty noggin. Without a warning, Anders pulled my shoulders up with as much struggle one gets opening a clam. Yet he got me, My crooked smile and red eyes brought smile to his face.

"There you are" He said thumbing my chin.

Holding my face Anders stare became intense, I was being pulled in by just the hunger behind his eyes and a half visible smile. That inner voice that usually talk me through situations wasn't saying much, she was probably dumbstruck at those eyes.. _Perfect time to go missing inner voice. pft_.

In a light whisper, carried by a small exhale of air, He dimmed his eyes and muttered, "Lets get this right" before hoaxing my mouth to his.

This assured my brain, he is really here. We are really united. This wasn't that reacquiring dream, haunting many nights of restless sleep. The dream where I see him, but suddenly he was gone, or some stranger I didn't know. The warmth of his lips made it real. His golden locks wrapped around my fingers, feeling like silk made it real. His weight slowly pressured me to my back. No need to argue, my body obeyed. This is what _I_ wanted now, what Anders' _always_ wanted, and now _I_ allowed. Our tongues tight with each other, keeping at words aside and allowing our bodies to express what we yearned for. Both his hands held my neck, brushing my earlobes with his thumbs. His other fingers circled around my hair, rubbing against my scalp. I was like a puppy for that feeling, it sent goose bumps over my skin. From his bare shoulder, my hands slithered to his chest and pushed him back up. Afraid of what I had done, Anders broke the kiss. Looking into my features for any clues to what was wrong.

I could only smile, pulling the bow holding the front laces in my shirt. Grinning, Anders plunged into my neck, kissing and biting while finding the bottom of my shirt.

"...I am so glad you're free of that complicated armor" He joked while slipping my night shirt completely off.

"And your practically dressed down... We all win!" I replied untying the drawstrings to his light linen pants without his knowledge.

I released the tie as he grabbed the closest blanket from the bed. Luckily it was the thick velvet bedspread that would surely block the stone-floor's cold. We stood on our sore knee's while he wrapped the blanket around us. Together we laid back down, carefully so one wouldn't pull the other one down to crash on the floor. Anders lightened his total weight against me, propped up on his elbows. One hand wrapped around my lower back, his other, right above it, Causing an arch in the way I laid. From the palm of Anders' hands, heat started to rouse the more and more we became lost. Pushing off the blanket we laid on top, paying no attention to the temperature of the air or ground. More room to move around anyway.

Passion was steering, unleashing every repressed feeling I've managed to hide away all these years. The smell of his skin, the touch of his hot fingers, everything was more than I could ask for. Anders was gentle with every movement, attempting to make love, not knock boots. He was caring for me like glass. A glass doll that was his prized possession. While severing his lips from mine, he connected his with a path kisses down to my breast Lingering by brushing his face against the soft skin, dragging his lips releasing his warm breath. Pecks were traveling down my tummy... To my hip where he grasped his hold... Finishing with a nip to my inner thigh making me gasp. His short stubble created a new sensation I don't think Zevran ever gave me. Anders ventured farther, catching me in a surprise. My hands were fumbling all over, like a crazed woman. Gripping the blanket quickly took care of my indecisive hands, but didn't hold for long. The feeling was unreal. Antivan's are not quite sexually savvy as they make themselves out to be. Anders tasted me, and kept going for more, over and over again. My hips developed a slight motion to enhance his performance. An overwhelming pit grew more each passing second. But just then my mind spiraled, Anders... This was Anders... Suddenly it was all too much, all too much more than I can take.

"Anders!" I shouted pulling myself up, "I can't continue this..." I panicked scooting away.

Wiping his chin off, he flicked away stray hairs from his ponytail to look into my eyes. "Fray?"

Ignoring the fact we both were bare in the presence of each other, I pushed him farther away, before taking refuge a couple feet, "I can not just be another notch in your belt." It was an idea that brewed in the back of my head.

Anders kindly wrapped my shoulders with a stray sheet, "Our history goes back way to far to let that happen..."

Brushing my rat-nest hair down Anders scoot closer and closer till our bodies touched again. I wrapped him in the same sheet as did for me, just letting the quiet hold us contently for the moment.

His fingers entwined with mine. His eyes were searching for reason over my face. I felt like my throat was constricting every word I tried to choke up, yet he sat there calm as can be.

"I heard about you while on the run you know..." He finally spoke. "The way you and that King of ours took down the Archdemon looming over the land."

The thought of that night tossed a hint of happiness in my face. It was like having shackles released off your ankles.

"Your truly amazing." He complimented.

_It was. I was..._

"I was gobsmacked by your bravery..." he said slowly moving closer.

_It did take a lot of courage..._

Touching my face with his free hand, he smiled so faintly keeping a lock on my eyes. "Yet you're still such a coward."

**...That hit me like a wagon.**

There he sat, fiddling with my fingers, kissing the back of my hand tenderly. As I glared at him, "I am a coward?"

Still holding my hand to his face, he gave a toothy grin. "Yes my love you are."

His love? That was new- No! What did he mean?

"You've proven yourself time and time again against the greatest foes of our world. Even taking a spot among the elite league of Grey Wardens, seen as a position of honor and bravery." He cupped my jaw. "But no matter how many rot-sucking vile Darkspawn you kill or Archdemons you slay in a life time... You are still afraid of your heart."

I was speechless. Not for the reasons one would believe either. His little speech touched me, don't get me wrong. BUT, the Circle's famous womanizer told me this.

"And how many have held your heart Anders?" I lashed, "Do you still throw caution to the wind, or been rejected too many times you've settled on a familiar face to hand it too."

Why exactly was I being so mean now? Oh right, Lion made hostile by the thorn in her paw.

"How can I give away what isn't mine." Anders face was poutier than Sir Pounce just then...

"How can you deliver the oldest line in the book!" I yelled standing up and making a makeshift gown from bed sheets before I tried to stomp away.

"Wait!" He cried, fumbling with a blanket himself.

"Freyja!" Anders wasn't letting up, stumbling over his feet running to me.

At that instant when my name was called, I was hoping he placed a spell on me. One that could render me motionless, against my will. But since I was betrayed by my own will, I froze in place. Feet planted into the cold stone. Feeling his close presence, I touched the stone walls putting my attention on the texture of the stone bricks.

"Perhaps I could have confessed in a more unique manner." Anders whispered, cautiously caressing my shoulders.

"Perhaps I should have confessed years ago." His lips drew closer to my neck. His husky voice vibrated my skin up to my earlobe when he spoke.

Fluttering wings tickled the lining of my stomach with every passing minute he made linger. I could feel the spinning my brain force light dizziness, especially with my eyes shut. I was slowly going out of my mind... again.

"I can't change it now... I can only assure you what I say is true." Instead of planting his lips onto my neck as I anticipated. My body was being pushed closer to the wall.

He teased me with anticipation. Feeling every breath, hands moved down my back, releasing the thin sheet dress to the floor. Creeping around my belly caressing the skin, then another hand to my breast, kneading it with lust. It sparked the fire once again. My hands were trying to grip the corner of the wall, grasping the last bit of control I held my conscious mind desperately held. I squirmed in his embrace, moving my around my head, rustling the already messy locks in the nook of his neck. Without thought, biting my lips over and over again, afraid of drawing blood. Moving under my bust his arms wrapped completely around, tightening with a snake's strength while inhaling my scent. I arched my back to free space between us, though my attempt foiled. Anders gathered my hair, pulling it high along with my body, as he laid a row of kisses down my neck. I swear every hair stood up. Slithering back up in audible distance, he stopped. At that moment, I could really hear our heavy breathing over a fires crackle.

"My heart is yours." Anders kissed my cheek before spinning me around, pressing my bare back into the wall.

With out lips gaped open just a small, I felt his pants on tender lips, listening carefully to my request.

I was thrown down on the bed, where I was confronted faced to face with him in a new light. Kissing my collar bone, it blossomed a smile over my face. If the radiance of this particular smile could light a room, it would be blinding. The confidence I entered this situation in, came back stronger than ever. That night was my first that really counted. I wasn't pushed up against a tree in burning lust, I wasn't doing it to keep the nagging urge at bey. I was in love.

All these thought rushed my head, I had to quickly stop them, for it dumbed down his touches, kisses, bite, and scratching... Lifting my head up, I saw Anders looking into my eyes before biting down a small bit of skin below my breast. A rather hard bite, I felt each tooth dig deeper. A Whale escaped my mouth, throwing my eyes behind my head.

"I have ownership now..." He whispered crawling back to meet eye to eye.

Not sure when, but Anders' coverage was cast aside, making full body to body contact. Warm skin, made hotter with his a pass of his magical hands. His fiery grasp in my hand burnt with the heat of my own. I to was now loosing control over my magic. Only in the slightest, blistering way. This made him hold my wrist instead, finding our heat becoming a burden against his hand. With a swift move of his muscles, Anders sat me in his lap; locking my legs around him to keep close. Sitting higher, I caught a target spot just above his shoulder.

I sunk my teeth into his flesh, hearing a hissing from his teeth. I drew some blood, giving me a vampire appearance in my face. "And I have my ownership" Whispering before kissing his lips.

Our lips were becoming swollen with the increase blood flowing, caused by the constant stimulation. It was a sore feeling I wouldn't dare fix, it was a such a sweet feeling tingling my lips. In an instant, Anders lifted my hips, allowing him to slip in steadily.

"Its alright" I murmured. Bracing for full contact.

A quizzing look appeared in his brows, "You sure?"

Taking matters into my own hands, I sunk my hips against his hold. Chilling my spine at the forgotten sensation.

A grin broke out across his face taking notice to the lack of pain, "Bad influences in your journeys?" He jested.

"You don't get scuffed knees, and bark-burn, heading to bed early or keeping eyes in a book." I quickly replied keeping the momentum going.

"Bark burn? Right. Story for another time."

Extending his legs out from under me, he created a new position for better leverage. Taking my nipple between his teeth, he gently nibbled and pulled the skin. A wave of goose bumps rose over my chest while he started a slow pace with my hips. At first, my body had to adjust to Anders, giving me some ache, but not as much as my very first time. Gradually on his own accord, did he fasten the pace, moving me with out any energy on my part. Just sat there, and took in the gracious pulses echoing all over. Unhooking my legs, the mage laid back, pushing deeper in with out trying.

"Don't think you'll get it so easy." He spoke, releasing the grasp on my hips.

Now It fully up to me. Rocking back and forth, the appreciation swept his face. Circling figure eights with my thighs, Anders squinted his eyes, causing small groans hidden with his breathing. Being on top of him was somewhat a trial on my legs. Leaning back, eased the stress upon my muscles, but the reward was shadowing the burn. Missing his lips, I whipped forward, surprising Anders. I was craving that sweet tingle in my lips again, feeling the chap drying them in his absents.

After a minor release, I fell against his chest. Not tired at all, but just getting started. Rolling ourselves over, Anders pressed himself in once more. This time fully in to the extend of his length. A moan burst out, it made a small pain spike through my pelvis but it diminished as he started to thrust his hips. This time around, it was quicker steady movement. Oh how sweet it felt.

"I love you" Anders chanted like a prayer.

His swift ways of making me flutter, milked a tear from my eye. Either his proud confession, or the pleasure giving my eyes a watering reason. Which ever it was, while he kissed me, his thumbs wiped away any stray tears crawling down my temples.

The pulse began in my core. It made every inch of my body tender to the touch, weakening my hold to control. If I ever had one. The moans were growing louder, pleas more audible amongst the huffing. The core grew, spreading my legs wider to accommodate every inch creeping inside me. The man began to tease me, seeing my current state of mind and being. First he stopped completely, then slowly inserting himself back in, Quickened the pace, but slowed after I showed any reaction. His new game was giving me an itch. My fists slammed into the mattress, my cries for more were loud, yet he kept at it.

"Please" I begged, forcing my neck back.

Anders hovered over my face, giving gentle kisses on my sweating skin. "Say it again.." He demanded, pushing slow and deep.

My eyes opened, quickly shutting. My body squirmed with need. I needed this now. I needed to feel him brush inside me more.

"_Please_!" I twisted, catching more of his teasing momentum's.

"...You want this?" He questioned, thrusting deep once more.

I could only nod my head in a childish manner, begging with my body, instead of my throat. One of his arms held my lower half while he pulled closer. Staying close while he pushed powerful stern thrusts. My gasps were small cries. I had to pull myself up, hold his back to muffle my noise. fully embraced, His grunts were loud enough for my ears, my cries were only heard through his skin. I swear every passing second, he pushed faster and harder, I found myself pressing my thighs against his pelvis. Grinding my teeth into his chest, the pain gave him more pleasure and sped up our moves. My body was beginning to tense up, my legs locked around his waist and my nails dug deep into the flesh of his back. Just as I felt the sensitivity in my loins reach an uncontrollable vulnerability, I screamed while he squeezed my body tighter and came into me. He moaned out each jolt his body stirred, gripping and releasing with every wave. Still Sitting up, I was fully collapsed in his arms. Anders pants became small laughs, and looking into his face, I saw a grin to match.

"That was incredible" He muttered.

I could hear his heart race, resting my head on his chest for a few moments. My own pulse was out of control, I couldn't even count the beats. He held me close, still in side me. There was no rush to start another round, especially with the night so young. We ended up staying up half the night expressing our love.

Before the sun appeared through the windows, Anders laid on my chest listening the my heart slow itself down. Under the sheet he trace circles around my navel, while on his shoulder-blade I mimicked his actions. Our skin was hot, moist to the touch, even with the window opened, it was not doing much to cool our bodies. Pounce slept soundly under a pillow, Anders and I kept ourselves quiet as if Ser was a human baby exhausted after fighting sleep. Or kepted awake by our racket.

"We should sleep now. I could not live with myself if I kept such an important Lady away from her duties." Holding me closer he cocked a smile. "Shouldn't you try to sneak back into your room? Spare the embarrassment of the small talk and rumors about how you slept with a sleazy mage?" Anders asked, while scooting up to eye level.

"I could careless. They talk no matter what I do, its their nature... Besides, are you that eager to rid yourself of me?" I questioned in a teasing tone.

"Never. I just thought you would like to be spared the walk of shame in the morning." His laugh made my smile bigger just seeing his amusement.

"I am exactly where I'm suppose to be." I said, not about to end the best night of my life sleeping alone.

Curling up closer he kissed my head and we shut our eyes. We were laying reversed. This time I listened to his heartbeat. The gentle pound was lulling me in to sleep, giving my eyes an limbs a heavy feel. Slightly brought back, Anders rubbed my shoulders with frosty hands. The cold he conjured was enough to bring down the temperature.

My last attempt to sleep was interrupted for one last time. "Don't open your eyes, Just nod. I just wanted to know... Do you love me?"

Tearing my sleepy eyes open, I turned my head up to his, "More than you know..."

Relief kicked into his bones, Anders looked as if he could finally have a good night's sleep. Adjusting himself he closed his eyes. The last thing my ears caught before sleep was a small murmur I almost couldn't make out.

"...Finally" Is what he said. And with that said, we were lost to our dreams.


	2. Quick Note::

**Hello All you Anders lovers! Quick note concerning "Trouble Found Me Again."**

**I revised the whole fic! When I wrote this long ago, I like to think I was okay at writing. Actuality, I was a horrible terrible writer with many ideas. Now over the years I've blossomed into a terrible writer! Yes dropped the horrible! Well I like to pretend :D**

**Anyhoot, enjoy! Thank you for reading!**

**R&R**


End file.
